Heïnoir
by matsuo-san
Summary: Il fallait que je vois le noir qui est en moi pour savoir que tu es le seul qui puisse l’effacer. Yaoi Sasu-naru venez lire et laissez des rewiews c'est si facile. Songfic.


Titre: Heï(noir en chinois)

Rating: T

Couple: SasuNaru

Genre: Tragédie et song-fic

Chanson: Howling

groupe:abingdon boys school 

Vient du manga: DARKER THAN BLACK

Résumé: Il ne fallait que voir le noir qui est en moi pour savoir que tu es le seul qui l'efface. 

Personnage ne sont pas à moi même si je voudrais bien SAS'KE!

**Heï**

Je pose mon regard sur les cieux, le noyant dans le scintillement des étoiles. Je cherche une réponse dans cet océan de beauté, mais hélas, je ne trouve aucune réponse. Ma vie semble avoir prit le tournant du désespoir et je sais que je vais bientôt m'y noyer à jamais. Pourtant, je ne peux en avoir envie, j'aspire à autre chose, je veux me libérer, me libérer de l'emprise de ma haine. Seulement, je n'ai encore pas eut l'occasion d'assouvir ma vengeance, car ma faiblesse est plus forte. Je la porte sur mes épaules depuis mon enfance et elle se transforme chaque fois en lui. Elle n'est plus une chimère, elle lui ressemble traits pour traits, sourire pour sourire. Alors chaque fois, j'ai envie de m'en détacher. 

«Le ciel nocturne est rempli de pleurs.  
Les cœurs sont remplis de mensonges.»

Je ne veux pas ressentir ce sentiment, j'ai encore trop de choses à accomplir. Je suis celui qui dérive entre le monde des humains et celui des démons. Je suis l'allié de la Parque(1) et le messie de la Faucheuse. Que pourrais-je donner à part la mort? Je ne peux lui donner ce qu'il recherche, il me demande d'être l'opposé de ma propre nature. Pourtant, chaque fois que je plante une lame invisible dans son cœur, c'est comme si dans le mien une étincelle d'humanité se rallumait. Je voudrais lui donner mon amour, je voudrais le sauver de moi-même, mais chaque fois je retombe dans les ténèbres.

«Le pacte, en vaut-il vraiment le prix?  
Une âme a fait une promesse aux ténèbres...»

Il vient me chercher encore et encore, mais je le laisse tomber derrière moi. Il n'est pas mon sauveur, il n'est qu'un souvenir gênant. Il ne peut pas me donner ce que moi je veux, alors à quoi bon. Je veux faire couler son sang, le voir fermer ses yeux sur une lumière éclatante. Seulement ma lame tremble sur sa peau et je ne peux que laisser un sillon rougeâtre sur elle. Je tue tous les jours, je perds un peu de ce qui fait briller le monde. Mais lui, je ne peux même pas le briser. 

«Maintenant, je l'ai perdu,  
je sais que je peux tuer,  
la vérité existe de l'autre côté des portes...»

J'en appelle à ma raison, elle est la seule qui me fasse avancer contre le vent. Cependant, elle ne pourra pas toujours me sauver de cette douce infamie. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, tous va s'envoler que je le veille ou non. Ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil, je vais tourner le dos à tout, je ne vais plus jamais me relever. A quoi bon se retourner sur un passé qui jour après jour s'efface? Peut-être le souvenir de ces moments passés à ses côtés, ses moments de joies, de paix. Qui saura me le dire?

«Des larmes ont coulé de mes yeux fermés.  
Les fragments de raison et de sang sont continuellement engloutis.

Je ne veux plus rien maintenant.  
Mes sentiments révélés tournent en boucle.  
Je ne me sens plus comme avant.»

Cette fois, je me laisse pencher vers toi et je me mets à pleurer. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais cette nuit encore, mais là, c'est plus qu'un trouble que tu laisses en moi. Tu es devenu si sombre, tes yeux ne reflètent plus la couleur d'un ciel d'Eté, mais celle d'une mer de tristesse. As-tu fait cela pour moi? Si c'est le cas, ne voudrais-tu pas me laisser revoir ta joie? C'est cela que j'aimais en toi, tu étais mon contraire, le soleil de mes nuits, les rayons du néant, la beauté de ma haine,… Que cela reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

«Dans le gouffre qui sépare nos deux cœurs liés,  
La seule chose que tu désires, c'est mon corps desséché.

Avec mes doits sales, je répands la nuit,  
Priant pour que tu restes ouvert jusqu'à ce que tu te déchires.  
Pendant un petit somme, mes pensées qui ont été pelées grinceraient  
Si n'importe quoi pouvait tout effacer maintenant.»

Je n'ai pas entendu ta voix, mais ton corps traduit chacune de tes pensées. Tu m'appelles, tu veux que je reste à tes côtés. Mais hélas, tu ne pourrais pas supporter ce que je suis devenu. Oublis-moi, c'est la seule chose qui te reste à faire. Si tu m'oublies j'aurais mal, mais jamais, au grand jamais n'ai peur de toi. Tu as peut-être essayé de te pencher dans la même spirale enivrante que moi, mais quoi que tu fasses, tu n'es pas fait pour elle. Seulement, si tu me tends la main je ne pourrais pas résister et je te la prendrais pour te noyer avec moi.

«Alors nous nous levons, ferme les yeux,  
Nous tombons, tombons...  
Reste à l'intérieur,  
Hurlant juste dans les ténèbres»

Tu t'avances, ton corps prenant un teinte d'ange sous l'éclat de la lune. Tu m'envoutes comme le ferait une déesse et je sens tout en moi prendre un teinte d'espoir. Tu devrais reculer, il est encore temps. Je ne pourrais pas attendre plus que je le fais déjà. Détourne ton regard, il m'harponne 

jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être. Pardonne-moi voici ma seule réponse, je vais t'emmener encore plus loin que tu ne pourrais le croire. 

«Alors que j'étais frappé par la pluie incessante,  
J'ai enfoncé mes ongles profondément dans ton dos pour m'accrocher.

Je ne veux plus rien maintenant.  
Personne d'autre ne peut prendre ma place  
Je ne vois plus les choses comme avant.  
Je me suis perdu sans laisser de trace.»

Je m'accroche à toi comme le ferait un enfant, je t'entoure de mes bras et je laisse tomber ma tête lasse sur ton épaule. Jamais je n'ai entendu ton cœur battre aussi vite, dis-moi que ce n'est pas de ma faute! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas mon contacte sur ta peau qui te fais frissonner, que c'e n'est pas mes lèvres sur les tiennes qui te font gémir. J'ai envie d'être sûr que je ne serais pas celui qui pervertira ton bonheur. 

«Comme pour empêcher le rêve de quelqu'un de continuer,  
Mon cœur s'est refermé.

Avec des doigts sales, nous nous sommes étreints tant de fois,  
Nous enlaçant sans aucun but.  
Mes faibles souvenirs coulent encore à travers mes blessures restantes,  
Même si tout ce que j'ai gagné jusqu'à présent était une erreur.»

Pourtant tu ne protestes pas quand je te laisse tomber sur l'herbe et quand mes lèvres parcourent ton corps échauffé. Tu te laisses guider sous mes doigts, tu te laisses guider par l'amour que j'essaye de te laisser entrevoir. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose loin de là, je ne fais que faire vibrer ton corps sous le mien. Ce n'est presque que du désir, aucun mot n'est échangé dans notre étreinte. Cependant, je me demande si le silence n'est pas la plus belle façon de nous le dire après tout, nos le savons presque assurément. 

«Avec le pouvoir qui s'éveille chaque fois que je le perds...

Ces ailes sales répandent la nuit,  
Priant pour que tu restes ouverte jusqu'à ce que tu te déchires.  
Pendant un petit somme, mes pensées qui ont été pelées grinceraient  
Si n'importe quoi pouvait tout effacer maintenant.»

Je n'ai jamais pensé que ton touché serait si doux, que tes baisers seraient si puissant, que ton corps serait si brulant, que tes gémissements m'enivreraient autant. Alors chaque fois que je sens m'enfoncer un peu plus en toi, j'ai l'impression de revenir à la vie. Tu es à moi, je suis en toi, que jamais cet instant s'efface de ma mémoire. Même si en ce moment il prend fin en un gémissement, pour moi il continuera, que cela soit dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Restons ensemble encore un peu, qui c'est peut-être demain la noirceur de notre vie prendra la beauté de cet instant. 

«Alors nous nous levons, ferme les yeux,  
Nous tombons, tombons...  
Donne-moi la vue pour voir à l'intérieur,  
Je suis en train d'appeler...

Prends une bouchée, nuit après nuit,  
Nous tombons, tombons...  
Reste à l'intérieur,  
Hurlant juste dans les ténèbres.»

Voilà, voilà si vous aimez n'oublier pas c'est si simple un rewiews!

(1)Parque vient de la mythologieromaine, elles sont trois femmes qui tisse le fil de la vie, le met en toile et coupe le fil au moment de la mort...


End file.
